dyercentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Dyer
For other uses, see Dyer (disambiguation). "Hello, I am Mr. Dyer. As you are all aware of, I am the founder of...Dyercentral!" - Ask Mr. Dyer #1 'Mr. Dyer '''is the selfish and totalitarian founder of Dyercentral. He has the distinction of being the very first villain of the channel and the first character to die onscreen. Overview Appearance Like many Dyercentral characters, Mr. Dyer is a tall, pudgy man with brown-blond hair of varying lengths. He wears a long-sleeved black and grey hooded sweater. He commonly has his hood up, obscuring part of his head. In Hell, he was seen wear a slightly different hooded sweater. This is possibly because the original sweater did not come with him when he died. Personality Mr. Dyer is a narcissist who enjoys personal gain almost as much as the suffering of others. He has been known to take amusement at the thought of his atrocities, and he osculated with his own reflection on at least one occasion. He takes his sadistic tendencies with pride and has ambition to be "true evil" Curiously, he has at times displayed bouts of generosity. He has allowed his family members and employees to live rent free in his house for extended periods of time, albeit with a sarcastic attitude. He decided to give ownership of Dyercentral to his employees upon the event of his death. He also apparently did superhero work on a regular basis. It is currently unknown if this is indicative of a softer side of Mr. Dyer, or signs of a form of mania. Despite his faults, Mr. Dyer has proven to be an incredibly shrewd businessman, gaining a net worth of over $1,400,000,000,000,000 (1.4 quadrillion dollars) in material possessions from what he considered to be a "small" investment in an oil refinery. Biography Background It has been hinted that Old-Man Dyer and The Ocelot Medical Institute may be involved in Mr. Dyer's backstory. Prior to the founding of Dyercentral, Mr. Dyer was involved in several unethical moneymaking exploits. Later on in pursuit of his goal of being "truly evil" he created the Dyercentral channel with the intention of achieving fame equal to his power. Ask Mr. Dyer Mr. Dyer set a few different programs to appear on the channel. These included the Extreme Series and Brain Surgery, staring his friends and family members in the main roles, presumably to cut down costs. The headlining show, however, was Ask Mr. Dyer. A show where devoted fans could submit questions for him to answer. Sadly, this didn't turn out as he hoped. Practically no one took the time to ask questions, making his output of episodes incredibly slow. One episode in particular was interrupted by a breaking news bulletin. During this slump, Mr. Dyer starred in The Dyercentral Christmas Special: REMADE, REIMAGINED, AND REALLY GOOD. He was attempting to throw a christmas party, but due to a miscommunication with the Brain Surgeon, the invitations were never delivered. Mr. Dyer gave up waiting and decided to watch the Christmas Specials on TV. He eventually god mad at the laziness of them and decided to destroy christmas with an atomic bomb. He survived this, but it was hinted that his involvement with the special caused him to get assassinated later. The failure of his own show, combined with the success of other Dyercentral programs like Chadwick Jones Presents and A Dyer-Situation, started to make Mr. Dyer very jealous. At the end of Ask Mr. Dyer #5, he took drastic measures. Puppy Hour Mr. Dyer decided to cannibalize Dyercentral. Effective immediately, all of the shows were to be cancelled and all previous episodes to be removed from the channel. To take advantage of the internet's love of small, cute creatures the channel was to be renamed "Puppy Hour" and the only show it would feature was a puppy exploitation series also titled Puppy Hour. Part of Mr. Dyer's Puppy Hour Rant was used in The Dyercentral Christmas Special (Special Edition). Despite Puppy Hour's notable lack of quality of integrity, the show is a huge financial success. The Dyercentral Revolution In response to Mr. Dyer's tyranny, Extreme Series star Dyer invaded his office in the hopes of assassinating him. Mr. Dyer retaliated by using his invisible lighting powers to subdue Dyer. Immediately thereafter, a group of revolutionists consisting of The Meddler, Brain Surgeon, and Chadwick Jones entered his office in a team effort to take back the channel. Chadwick used a ki blast, Surgeon used a laser gun, Meddler fled, and the now recovered Dyer used his sword to deliver the final blow to Mr. Dyer, which caused him to vaporize, killing him. The Brain Surgeon immediately managed to restore the channel to normal. Chadwick Jones, as the new leader of Dyercentral, relinquished his power to all the employees of the channel. Other Appearances ''The Hunt for Mr. Dyer's Treasure In The Hunt for Mr. Dyer's Treasure he appeared in a video will detailing the disbursement of his assets. Ironically, one of his wishes was to relinquish power over Dyercentral to his employees. He also revealed the incredible fortune he had amassed (boasting that it makes him personally responsible for the worldwide recession) and that he had hidden it on New Zealand. Most of the will consists of him shaking his posterior at the camera chanting "You don't get any money" Dyercentral 5th Anniversary He was revealed at the end of the Dyercentral 5th Anniversary Special to be the narrator, dictating the history of the channel as part of his eternal punishment. According to the demon supervising him, he had another 300 years of this punishment before he could go back to the enema machine. Chadwick Jones Presents: Barney's Great Adventure Mr. Dyer made a non-cannon appearance in the Barney's Great Adventure review, where he was wearing a different colored sweater. Before he could say anything he was shot by Chadwick Jones, who was amazed at how a gun works. Chadwick Jones Presents: Snowbeast Mr. Dyer made another non-cannon appearance as a Mist version of himself in the April Fools Snowbeast review. Here he demonstrates an ability to blow things up with his mind, which he uses in an attempt to regain control of Dyercentral. However, the power backfires, killing him once again. Powers and Abilities Invisible Lightning In Puppy Hour Episode 2, Mr. Dyer demonstrated an ability to shoot invisible lighting from his hands. It appears to be strong enough to subdue an adult human male and does not seem to take a noticeable toll on its user. Comedic Durability Mr. Dyer managed to survive limb-dismembering envelopes, living in Detroit, and the complete nuclear devastation of Christmas with little to no outward signs of trauma. It also took the combined efforts of three people to kill him. Pyrokinesis The Mist version of Mr. Dyer was able to make things explode into a ball of flame with his mind. He performed this by placing his index fingers on his temples and chanting "Reyd Retsim" (Mister Dyer backwards). This power was shown to be very unstable, as he could not blow up Mist Brain Surgeon until he had finished giving scientific facts, and when he tried it on Mist Chadwick Jones it backfired, blowing himself up instead. Category:Characters